


Again

by Rickthoven



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: #aintweproudficcomp, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SMAD, Title inspired by the Scott Alan song, Which is a great song btw, i did this all when I was super tired I’m sorry, inspired from a prompt, its not great, take a listen to it with Hadley Fraser, thanks Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickthoven/pseuds/Rickthoven
Summary: My entry to @ElderFisherPrice’s contest and a little fic that I wanted to write for myself! Inspired by the prompt “I thought you didn’t want to get married.”





	Again

_“I thought you didn’t want to get married.”_

Nick stood at the doorway of Wayne’s home, a wedding invitation crumpled up in his fist.

“Nick, you knew that we were never going to work out. _Us_ \- can’t happen.  _Never_. Not now, not ever. I told you that when I met Anna, when I got her pregnant.” Wayne sighed, placing his hands on Nick’s shoulders to comfort him.

“ ** _Don’t touch me!_** ” Nick lashed out at Wayne, his anger rising with every passing second. “Don’t you **ever** fucking touch me ever again. I trusted you with everything Wayne, I loved you ever since I first saw you and then you stabbed me in the fucking back, leaving me in dead silence for **_months_** , _and then_ you send me a fucking wedding invitation? You’re a fucking asshole Wayne. I can’t believe that I ever loved you.” He turned away from the door, ignoring anything else Wayne had to say, the only sound he could hear in that moment being the blood rushing in his ears. He doesn’t care about anything Wayne had to say, not anymore. Nick couldn’t trust Wayne, or anyone for that matter. He couldn’t risk being betrayed like he had by Wayne, _ever again._

Nick’s tears dotted the streets as he made his way home, the only thoughts in his mind being the ones he wish would go away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Nick remembered when he had fallen in love with Wayne._

Nick walked up to him in the band room, smiling and holding his clipboard in one hand. “Hey. Welcome to the band. The name’s Nick Radel. Trumpet section leader.” He extended his hand for a handshake.

The boy hesitated for a bit, before accepting his handshake. “Wayne Wright. Trombone. Glad to be here.” He smiled back at Nick. _He has such a perfect smile and such a cute face._  “I’ve heard a lot about you, actually. The best swing trumpet player in the whole school.”

“I’ve heard way more about you. Wayne “Always” Wright. You can play any music they put in front of you perfectly within a day of practice. Played in professional bands and orchestras since middle school. The best of the best.” Nick grinned, hoping that Wayne felt the same feelings that he felt when he first saw him. “You’re going to be working with me from here on out, you know.”

“I’m glad to be working with you then, Nick Radel.” Wayne replied, smirking at Nick, with the same lovestruck eyes that Nick had.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Nick remembered when he let Wayne back into his life._

_“If you want perfect, then I know a guy.”_

It had been years since Nick had seriously talked to Wayne, only knowing that he had taken part in the war as well, and that he _changed_ like Nick had after the war. They were on better terms, “ _Which is a good thing.”_ Nick thought to himself, trying to convince himself that this chance with Donny would be the best for the both of them. It would give Nick a chance to connect with Wayne again after so long and hopefully tell him how regretful he felt that night he left Wayne, how he didn’t show up to his wedding, or to the twins’ birth.

 

_“Get your things and come to my place. Consider that an order you screwy nutcase.”_

“You know you didn’t have to do this for me, Nick.” Wayne said, unpacking his neat clothes into the recently emptied drawer. “Just because we had history doesn’t mean you had to take me in like a lost puppy.”

“Well, I did. And to be fair, I only take in _cute_ lost puppies.” Nick smirked, his old high school playfulness returning. “...and I wanted to apologize.”

Wayne stopped unpacking his clothing, paying full attention to Nick. “For…?”

Nick took a deep breath before replying. “...for being a complete asshole to you. For leaving you and saying all those hurtful words to you. For not showing up to your wedding or to the twins’ births.” _For thinking that I would never fall in love with you again._ Nick sat in uncomfortable silence with Wayne turned away, focused in his thoughts.

Wayne moved over, hovering his hand over Nick’s. “I… I forgive you Nick. And- and I’m sorry too. For betraying you like that. I… I never stopped loving you, actually. I- I was just scared. Scared of everything that was happening. With Anna, the pregnancy, _us_. I just didn’t know what to do.” He set his hand down gently on top of Nick’s. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“I forgive you.” Nick said, entwining his hand with Wayne’s.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“I thought you didn’t want to get married.”_

 

Nick stood at the doorway of their apartment, with Wayne down on one knee, a ring box in his hand. Nick had arrived home after a long day teaching kids at the school, expecting Wayne to be cooking away as he usually did while Nick went to teach at the old high school.

Wayne chuckled at Nick’s shocked face. “Well, I do want to get married. _With you_. So let me ask you again… Nick Radel, will you marry me?”

Nick’s eyes began to well up, his tears dotting the floor of the apartment. He paused, still shocked at Wayne’s sudden proposal before replying.

 

“Of course, **_you screwy nutcase._ ** ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t perfect by a long shot but I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you haven’t already go check out @elderfisherprice on tumblr to go and see if you want to possibly enter in their contest!


End file.
